Breaking the News
by riviera41797
Summary: Agent Booth overhears a conversation that will destroy Temperance's faith in relationships, how will he tell her? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the News

Chapter 1

Agent Booth had been waiting for over an hour at DeGidios Italian Restaurant & bar for an informant to a homicide case he was working, and so far, he was a no show. Not exactly his idea of a good time on a Friday night. There were a lot of other things he'd rather be doing right now, he mused, as he took another long gulp of beer.

This wasn't his normal part of town, sort of a ritzy place, each booth surrounded with ferns, trees and live plants, creating an atmosphere of privacy and seclusion, candles on the tables, linen table clothes, soft music, and dimly lit ambiance suggested romance. The place seemed more designed for couples looking for a private dinner or conversation.

Leaning back in the leather seat, he thought he heard a familiar voice talking. Turning his head he was nearly smacked in the face with a plant, so he sat quietly, to try and determine who it was he was hearing. Hell, he had nothing better to do, why not eavesdrop on other people's problems and lives he decided to himself. I'll only stay another 15 minutes then I am outta here, he thought.

"…has a lot of money, and I am going to help invest it, and you know by invest, I don't mean in any local bank" the familar male voice said, with a chuckle

"Are you sure you can get away with it? You've never done this before, and I'd hate for you to get caught, where would that leave me? Juries are not always lenient on spouses of criminals in these cases" a female voice replied, wariness in her tone

"Trust me, she isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to these things, I mean, she has several million in the bank, lives in an APARTMENT, and works obscene amounts of overtime, and is an author on the side. While it's true, she is a genius in some areas, she is also very naïve. She doesn't have an accountant, or any family at all for that matter, and until yours truly, had no investment set up at all. Just a little while longer and you and I will be in the Cayman Islands, drinking something tropical with no financial worries ever again. And my current "girlfriend" if you'd even call her that, Temperance Brennan, will be flat broke with no clue what happened" the male voice said triumphantly.

"Well lets go, we've eaten enough for a small Italian village, and I think we should do some other celebrating at home, don't you Mark?" the female voice said seductively

"Okay, I'll bring the car around Genie" the male voice said, fading away as he walked past the table Seeley Booth was sitting at. As this "Mark" person walked by, he ducked his head slightly, but saw in his peripheral vision, one "David Simmons" aka "Dick431" that online date guy Bones was currently seeing.

His mind reeling at the implications of what he'd just overheard, he faltered at what to do. He knew he had to alert the authorities, or in the very least Bones, but she didn't need this right now, after everything having happened with her parents, brother, and everything else.

Would she only resent him for butting into her personal life? As of lately, he'd been catching himself worrying about her more, and seemed unable to stop himself. He found himself not wanting to be in the sidelines of her life, but in it in the way this David/Mark person was.

Angrily, he thought to himself, 'I don't to be her god damned friend'. He set his glass down on the table a little too hard, and when he stood, he saw the look of surprise on the waitress's face.

He threw down some bills on the table, and departed quickly. Unsure where he was going, but unable to stay anymore where he was. He had to think, had to figure out how he was going to tell her. She'd been spending more and more time with this guy, and he was worried she was falling for him.

Shifting his SUV into gear, he unintentionally squealed the tires as he pulled out of the lot of the restaurant. Maybe I'll swing by her place, and just feel things out, he thought to himself.

End ch.1

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews guys, this one isn't coming to me as easily as my last one, so bear with me. _

Chapter 2

Dr. Temperance Brennan's keys jangled in her hands as she slowly made her way up the stairs to her 2nd floor apartment. It had been a late night at the lab, finishing up some findings on a pair of entwined Civil War Soldiers, dictating and writing up the report to follow. She was done until Monday. She was, of course, the last person to leave the lab. Again. Angela had invited her to go out clubbing tonight, but she was more interested in untangling the bones than partying in a loud, smoky club.

She use to think she was better with dead people than communicating with people who were alive. Until recently, she had a tendency to be more focused on the dead, not paying attention to the voices and lives of the living. The living hurt you, could be hurt, or could disappear. The dead could do none of that. She felt safe dealing with the dead. It had been hard for her to venture out into the land of the living. She was doing better though, even she had to admit that.

Glancing up, she was startled to see Booth casually leaning against her doorframe. Brows furrowed, trying to recall if they had something they were to be working on, or if she was supposed to have met him, she met his gaze, "Booth? What are you doing here? Is there a new case?" She wondered idly how long he'd been there.

"No no no, nothing like that, I just stopped by to see how you are, I haven't seen you in a few weeks or so, and so…" shrugging, he gave her his best charm smile

Staring at him, hesitating a moment, she reached across and unlocked the door; he casually followed her in, striding in like he owned the place. "So what you been up to Bones? Staying busy at the lab? Working on anything exciting?" he started conversationally, following her into the kitchen.

"Yes, I have been quite busy, but tomorrow I have a book signing to go to, and David is going to keep me company, isn't that thoughtful? I mean, book signings can be a long boring day, and yet he offered to sit with me and keep me company" she smiled to herself, as she walked into the kitchen to offer Booth a beer.

"My agent thinks this book could triple the sales of the last, and public appearances can really help, it helps the reader identify more with the author." she finished, handing him a beer. She tried to read his expression, but he seemed distant, distracted somehow.

"Oh….so Dick431 is going to hang out with you tomorrow huh?" Booth stated, trying to keep his tone light, suppressing the plethora of sarcastic comments that zipped around his mind. 'keep it cool Booth, remember, you are just testing the waters here…' he reminded himself, as he struggled to keep his face expressionless.

"Don't call him that. His name is David; he is a very smart, handsome, intellectual, caring man. I am lucky to have met him, we have a lot in common," she countered back good-naturedly; she wasn't going to let Booth ruin her good feelings about David. He just didn't know him as well as she did, that's all she told herself. Walking into the living room, and plopping down of the sofa she looked up at Booth, who was slowly pacing in front of her.

Booth snorted, "intellectual, caring? Jeeze Bones you sound like you are describing the hero of a romance novel. How well do you know this guy anyway? Have you been to his place yet? Visited him at work? Done any back ground checking?" He queried, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously, stopping in front of her

"Of course not Booth, our relationship is based on trust, and while its true we have been dating for a few months, I haven't made it to his place yet, or seen him at work, you know how busy I've been, with the lab, and my family stuff" she finished quietly, not meeting his eyes, taking a long swallow of beer. "Plus, background checks are more your thing, not mine" she added

"Oh, so you haven't told him about your family issues yet huh?" Booth felt a small surge of satisfaction knowing he was in the know about it, and her "boyfriend" wasn't.

"Not yet, but I was thinking of talking to him about it soon. So was that all you came over her to do? Badger me about my relationship with David" she asked, her tone getting edgy, anger filling her voice, her eyes shooting fire at him.

"No, I should go anyway, I just stopped over to say hey" he said, struggling to keep his tone light. He was dying to tell her what he found out about David, or Mark, whoever the hell he was, but he knew he had to bide his time, and see if he could dig anything up himself before breaking the news.

He glanced at her; her skin was just glowing, her eyes bright, and her dark shining auburn hair cascading around her shoulders. She had the look of a woman in love he thought miserably. 'Great. This is going to be harder than I thought. I didn't know they had gotten that close.'

"I'll catch you later, okay Bones?" Booth said, setting his beer bottle on the table and throwing her one more smile over his shoulder before he left.

Temperance sat there a moment, not quite knowing what to think of that last scenario. Why did he come over anyway? Just to pester me about David? That didn't seem like him. He couldn't be jealous could he? 'Of course not Tempe, don't be ridiculous, you are simply co workers, and he was expressing his concern over a new person in your life, as any friend would' she assured herself. 'Then why hasn't Angela asked any of those questions?' a nagging voice pestered her

Shaking her head, she stood and picked up the 2 beer bottles, and decided to take a nice hot shower before bed. She was really looking forward to seeing David tomorrow. Maybe I'll call him now and see if he is still up. Smiling, she threw away the beer bottles, and reached for the phone.

Dialing his number, she got an answering machine, and left a brief message: "David, hi, its Temperance, just thought I'd call and tell you I am looking forward to tomorrow. I will see you around 8am. Have a good night!" and she hung up. She was mildly surprised that he wasn't home, but he must be working late or has a business dinner she told herself. No matter. I will see him tomorrow.

End ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Seeley Booth stood in front of her door, just staring at it for a moment, what the hell just happened? Did he just run away like some coward? _'Why didn't you just tell her idiot?'_ he raged inwardly, turning around in the hallway and smacking his forehead. The longer he put this off, the harder it would be for both of them, and he had a feeling she wouldn't be happy he didn't tell her right away.

Resolutely, he flipped open his cell phone, and dialed her number, after a few rings she picked up.

"Brennan" she sounded out of breath

"Bones...what were you doing?" he queried, hearing water wooshing in the background

"I was in the shower Booth - what do you want, you just left!" she said

in a grumpy tone

"Oh... sorry. I uh, just wondered if we could get together tomorrow

sometime, there is something I want to talk to you about" he stammered,

his mouth suddenly as dry as if he were munching on a bag of cotton

balls at the thought of a wet, soapy naked Bones in the shower.

"Booth, I told you, I have a book signing tomorrow that David is taking

me to, remember? Why didn't you just tell me whatever it was when you were here 5 minutes ago?" she said in an impatient tone

"Oh yeah..well I forgot, long day, you know? Well how about after your

little book thing, we could uh, you know have a bite to eat at Wong

Foo's?" he persisted, wanting to get her to agree to meet him so he

could get his over with.

"Fine, fine, can I finish my shower now? I am getting cold out here

talking to you, and the floor is getting wet" she said to him, her voice somewhat calmer now. He could hear the shower running in the background.

"Great, I'll meet you there around 8, okay Bones?" he said, trying to

sound more cheerful that he was feeling

"Okay see you then Booth " and she hung up

For some reason, he didn't feel any better having set up the time to

tell her the news. For some reason, he felt worse.

End ch 3.

-----


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

It had been a really long day of signing books, talking to people,

signing more books, smiling, and being in general, a best selling

author. It was surprisingly tiring. She'd met a lot of interesting

people. A lot of strange people also, some who were frankly scary, and

wayyyy to involved in fictional characters lives, she reflected with a

wry smile. Some people had entirely too much time on their hands. There

were of course people who gave their opinions on what she should or

shouldn't do with characters next also, but that was to be expected. She'd gotten that with her first novel.

Temperance Brennan was impressed at David though, he sat right by her

every minute, never once complained, and even brought her coffee to

drink and anything else she needed. It was really nice to have his

company all day long. His quiet confidence was reassuring, and he seemed to genuinely enjoy her company also she thought happily.

It was nice to have someone by her side again in a personal

relationship. She found she'd missed that more than she anticipated when she and her ex Pete had the messy break up a while back.

They were walking hand in hand through the mall the bookstore she did the signing was in, when she broached the subject of dinner that night with Booth, not him. She didn't know why she was nervous bringing it up, it was totally illogical. Booth was her partner, and he was male. Perhaps she was anticipating David being jealous, although he had no reason to be.

"David, I won't be able to go to dinner with you tonight, I have to meet Booth, he has something he wants to discuss with me, maybe we can go have coffee or something tomorrow though?" she asked, as they strode

past an electronics store.

"What? You are going to have dinner with another man, and you want me to just accept that?" he said, surprised and angry, stopping letting go of her hand, and facing her.

"Booth isn't just another man David, you know that, he is my partner, I

work with him" she pointed out, frowning at him, at his outburst. He's

never acted like this before, she thought to herself.

"Partner? He is FBI Agent Temperance, you are a Forensic Anthropologist. That doesn't compute. He can't be your partner, unless

you suddenly became a FBI Agent over night?" he said sarcastically, his

hands on his hips. People walking by were beginning to glance over in

their direction

"Well, okay, sort of partner, I am required to work with him to

investigate bodies that no one else can identify, and..wait, you know

all this, what's the problem all off of a sudden? Why are you acting all alpha male, and jealous David? What is this about?" she said

suspiciously, eyeing him, not caring whom all was watching them.

"I didn't say anything when you dedicated your book to him, or all the time you spend with him already, but I think you guys spend entirely too much together" he finished, his jaw clenched.

She didn't know what to say. She'd never been in this type of scenario before, or how to handle it. Before she could say anything else, David reached out and stroked her cheek, and said in a softer, quieter tone: "I just don't want to share you with anyone right now, I don't want to worry about him stealing you away from me"

Temperance laughed nervously, and took his hand, leading him back out into the walkway of the mall. "Don't be silly David, we are partners, nothing more, okay?" turning and looking forward as they picked up there pace a little, she was absorbed in her surroundings, previous conversation already dismissed.

David looked at her from the corner of his eye, and smiled to himself. _'I played the jealous guy bit perfectly. Genie was right on that one,'_ he thought._ 'I really have to keep that Booth guy away from her though, at least until the transaction is complete and Genie and I are on our way to the Cayman Islands' _he reminded himself.

The last person he needed getting suspicious is an over protective FBI Agent who clearly had the hots for his so called partner. He had planned on transferring the money from her account into the numbered account the day after tomorrow, on Monday's business. Then he was home free, if he could play this boyfriend bit just a little longer.

Looking over at her, he said in an even tone: "I'm sorry I got so upset. Forgive me?" he smiled, and leaned in for a kiss

Nodding her head, smiling back, and kissing him back, she replied "of course, its perfectly understandable for you to feel threatened by another male in my life, albeit a false threat" she replied.

"Right" was all he could think to say back to that statement. "So I will drop you off where then, your place?" he asked

"Yes, that's fine, then maybe we can go out for coffee tomorrow sometime then?" she persisted, still smiling at him, her eyes shining

"Oh you bet. I wouldn't miss it, but its your turn to buy this time!" he laughed good naturedly at her, swinging her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

'_If you only knew baby, if you only knew' _he thought to himself.

End ch. 4

"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews! I know this one took a bit longer in updating, sorry about that.

Chapter 5

Agent Booth was on his way over to Bones' apartment, to pick her up for dinner at Wong Foo's, when a thought occurred to him. Quickly, he

flipped open his cell phone, called directory information and got the

address he needed.

Swinging a wide U turn, he drove in the direction of the address he'd

just obtained, his jaw clenched, his eyes dark. He dialed one more

number.

"Hey Bones, I will pick you up in about 45 minutes, I got a quick

stop I need to make, okay?" he asked, struggling to keep his emotions in check, so as not to peak her curiosity.

"Fine, I have a few things I need to do around here anyway, see you then Booth" and with that, she hung up.

He was relieved she didn't ask him what he was doing, because he knew

she'd be royally pissed off. Best to get this out of the way now,

because if he didn't do it, no one else would. He had to make sure this little issue was taken care of quickly and cleanly.

Walking up the sidewalk to the front door of a small rambler style home, in a quiet, tree lined neighborhood, he pounded his fist on the door, hard. A light came on outside, and he saw a pair of gray eyes peek out between the blinds on the door. A moment later, a petite, red headed woman with mean looking eyes, opened the door to him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked him, her eyes scanning him up and down, her lips smiling mischievously, one had on a thrust out hip, swinging her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am Agent Booth with the FBI. You are Genie Tilseth, and you can get your husband Mark out here, or should I call him David Simmons?

Whatever you call him, I am going to talk to him right now" with that

statement out of the way, he pushed his way into an elegantly decorated

Entryway and living room.

Without waiting for invitation, he settled into a chair and waited for

Genie, who quickly scurried out of the room, casting a quick nervous glance over her shoulder at him, to fetch him David...or

Mark, or whatever the hell his name was.

A moment later, he heard hard footsteps approach from a nearby

stairwell. David appeared, looking quite upset. Standing above Booth, he glared down at him, looking furious, his hands thrust into his pockets of his chinos.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Booth?" he asked, breathing hard, as if he had been running a marathon just prior to their conversation. His eyes gleaming angrily.

"I could be asking you the same thing MARK" Booth said back to him, eyes calm and unflinching, his hands folded before him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" David replied, his eyes

skipping away guiltily, Genie quickly disappeared into the kitchen from the stop of the stairwell, to no doubt continue to eavesdrop.

"Look, lets just cut the crap okay? I was at DeGidios the other night; I overheard EVERYTHING you said about Bones...I mean Temperance. I know

you w_ere_ planning on taking her money and running to the Caymans. You

know what? That isn't going to happen"

Standing abruptly, and using one finger to poke David in the chest to

drive home the point he was about to make.

"Here is what **IS** going to happen, okay, so listen up. You and Genie are

going to pack up all your stuff, and you are both going to be out of

this house and out of DC within the next 3 hours. Or you can just go,

leave her here for all I care, with all your stuff, whatever. . 3 hours. If you are not gone, I am going to do everything in my power to ruin what's left of your so-called life. Being a FBI Agent, you know, that's a lot of power, and you and I know both know there is a lot I can do to ruin both of your lives, so I uh, suggest you get packing now" he gestured around with his palm.

"I will be back in 4 hours to make sure its all cleared out too" he

said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, and you will never contact her again either" he added, jaw clenched, a slight tic working beneath his eye.

David sat down on the nearby sofa, and looked up at a smug Booth.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, come on, she has enough money. I could

probably get you a portion...," he said weakly, and tried to smile, which quickly disappeared when he saw the dark look in the Agents eyes.

"I think you've already done enough, you better get going. Don't try to

contact her, either I will know, I have my uh, sources, you know?" with

a satisfied smile, he turned, and walked to the front door, looking over his shoulder as David called out to him again

"I wish I could tell you I never meant to hurt her, but the truth is, I

really don't give a rat's ass about how she felt. I was just looking for a way to get rich quick. Lets face it, she may be smart, but she isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box either, is she?" he admitted with a wry laugh, looking down and shaking his head.

With two long strides, Booth was over to where David was sitting, grabbing him by his collar, and convincing him with his fist to reconsider his last statement. "I didn't quite catch that, could you run that by me again?" He said between clenched teeth, his fist posed to slam into his quickly swelling nose, blood trickling out of one nostril.

With a wheeze, David stammered: "Uh..." he cleared his throat

"What I meant to say is, uh... You best take good care of her, as anyone with half a brain can see you are half in love with her"

Booth let him go, patted him on the shoulder and without another word,

walked out, started his SUV and drove away.

Well? What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sorry I was late, had to finish a few things from work" Booth said casually, his eyes on the road, as he was driving in the darkness towards Wong Foo's. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, as he said it, making sure she wasn't suspicious. _So far so_ _good_, he thought to himself

"No problem. I had a few last minute changes I wanted to research on my next book anyway" Bones replied easily, her gaze locked on the horizon, watching the world pass by. "My publisher is really pushing for another novel, perhaps a sequel to the one I just finished" she went on. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about anyway Booth? We didn't have to go out to eat you know, we could have just talked at my place" she said, glancing over at him with a curious expression in her eyes.

"Nah, I was looking for an excuse to go eat there anyway and I know you like it so…" he trailed off, shrugging. Rain poured down the windshield, his wipers on high. Matched his mood, he thought grimly.

10 minutes later, they were seated in their regular spot, chatting about anything but what he had brought there for, after talking briefly to Sid, who would be bringing them what he thought they needed for dinner.

"Listen, Bones. Why I brought you here…this isn't easy for me to say, so just hear me out, no interruptions, okay? Can you do that?" He eyed her warily, really not wanting to do this, but seeing no other way. He tipped back the bottle of beer into his mouth, swallowed and tried to proceed. He drummed his fingers on the bar and cleared his throat, and slid the beer bottle to the edge of the bar, to silently indicate he wanted another.

"Fine, but get it over with would you? I am really curious now," she said to him quickly, her eyes sparkling in the dimly lit restaurant.

"Okay. Well, I had to have a dinner with a possible informant/witness to a case I am working on the other night, and I was to meet this guy on the other side of town – some ritzy restaurant called DeGidios-"

Bones cut him off "OH! David took me there, they have fantastic Italian food!" she exclaimed, smiling

"Bones, no interruptions, remember?" he said testily, glancing at her quickly and fidgeting with the napkin on the bar, _figures he would take her there too_ he thought, and suppressed his desire to roll his eyes.

"Sorry..." she said, looking chastised, her hands back down in her lap, quiet again.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I was supposed to meet this guy, and he never showed, I was getting ready to leave, and I overheard this couple at the next table over having a conversation…" he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, his eyes skipping around the room.

"And…?" she prompted, her brow furrowed in a frown "Booth, I don't see…"

"BONES!" he exclaimed, "can you just be quiet for a second and let me finish!" he said impatiently, took a swallow from his fresh beer, and went on.

"Anyway, like I said, I overheard this conversation, and the guy was talking about you. YOU Bones, his voice seemed familiar, and I had nothing better to do, and then you know, I heard your name, so of course I listened." He stopped for a moment, wanting to tell her and wanting to shield her from the news at the same time. With a sigh, he continued.

"Bones…it was David. I saw him leave. He is only dating you because he was planning on taking your money you wanted him to invest, and going to the Cayman Islands with it to spend…. with his wife" Booth felt a huge relief at finally getting it off his chest, he glanced over at her to see how she was taking it.

She simply stared at him. Her mouth parted slightly, her eyes clouded, eyebrows raised.

Finally, she said something, she sputtered out angrily "Booth, you're _wrong_. David isn't married. He is single…. we met on an internet dating service Angela told me about, he…" she swallowed hard over the lump forming in her throat, slowly shaking her head. Disbelief clouded her eyes. She looked down at her hands in her lap, saying nothing.

"Bones…. he was looking for a way to get rich quick, he _is_ married…. I did some digging…you know, to make sure what I overheard was right…his real, um name is Mark Tilseth, and he has been married to Genie for over 6 years. Listen, Bones, I'm sorry, I know you didn't know, and I…"

"Stop. I don't believe you. I am going to call him right now and straighten this out" she said, as she fished for her cell phone in her pockets. "Dammit…" she muttered, and finally found it, and dialed first his cell phone, then his home. He found himself holding his breath as she did so.

Booth silently watched her has the expression on her face changed from anger to resignation. She clicked her cell phone shut, and slipped it back into her pocket. "No answer…same with his home number" she leaned back and looked away. She then said in a quiet voice "I don't even know where he lives. Why would he do that Booth? Why didn't I see it? Maybe I should look his address up, go talk to him in person" she said, a small flicker of hope lighting up her eyes.

"Bones. I'm sorry. Here comes Sid, lets eat, and then I'll take you home, okay?" he said watching her body language closely.

She was quiet throughout their meal, said very little, and picked at her food for the most part. She wasn't sitting up straight anymore, he noted to himself as he watched her carefully, her shoulders were turned in, her posture poor. He felt terrible having had to tell her, but he'd feel worse yet if that creep would have taken her money and flew the coop. _She would feel much worse_ _too_ he tried to console himself.

"Hey…you okay Bones?" he said, glancing over at her, as he drove her home, it had been a very quiet trip so far, and since he gave her the news, and although he couldn't blame her, he also was dying to know what she was feeling, what she was thinking.

"Yes, about as good as can be expected after finding out my boyfriend tried to take my money and run away with his WIFE" she said, putting emphasis on the word wife, she said without even looking in his direction. Her eyes were firmly set on the road in front of them.

Grimacing at her sharp words, he chose to go the silent route. She had a lot to think about, and he thought it might be a good idea to let her do that on her own, being the only male in her presence right now didn't seem wise. In his peripheral vision, he saw her gazing out the side window of the SUV now, clearly not wanting to communicate much in any way.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled up in front of her apartment building, and put the vehicle in park. He turned and looked at her, as she dug out her keys.

"You don't have to see me up Booth, I will be fine" she said as she got out and slammed the door shut, and jogging up to the door that led into her building.

Sitting there a moment, listening to the SUV idle, he wasn't sure what to do next. He still had about an hour to kill before he had to go back and check to make sure David was in fact gone, and he had no doubt he would be, recalling the look in the other mans eyes, but he had to be sure.

Still mildly concerned about Bones, but not wanting to get in her face, he figured he'd just sit here and keep an eye on her for a while from the street below her window. Its what a friend would do, he consoled himself guiltily. He turned on a classic rock station and pulled out of the lot into the desired position, and watched as her apartment light came on. He could see her silhouette moving around in her apartment through the mini blinds.

With a deep sigh, he turned his vehicle off and tipped his head back on the headrest. This sucked.

End ch. 6 – I love reviews! Make me happy – review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews everyone, sorry it took so long to get this posted – had a hard time with it.

Ch. 7

Temperance stood in her darkened apartment, having just shut the door. She could hear the rain tapping on the glass of her windows, her apartment was that quiet. She just stood there for the longest time. She made no move to turn on any lights in her apartment, she walked slowly over to her coat rack, and removed her jacket, and set her keys aside on the table nearby. She stumbled in a daze over to her sofa, and sank down into the cushions, bewildered at how she was feeling. She let out the breath she'd been holding, and put her head in her hands.

She realized on some level that it was totally illogical to feel so devastated, at someone whom you have only known for such a short time, yet this loss felt so much more intense. _Was I falling in love with David?_ she wondered to herself silently. Shaking her head_, impossible. Not possible_. She shoved that thought aside. Running her fingers through her dampened hair, she leaned back, and stared at the ceiling.

She certainly didn't feel like this when she and Pete had broken up, and Michael, well, that was different. Perhaps it was more because she was broken up with in such an unusual way. No fighting, no closure. She thought she had read David so well. Was she really that blind? How could she have missed the fact he wanted to take her money and run? Not to mention that fact that he was married? He seemed to genuinely enjoy her company, and he was so tender with her too. _Was it really all an act? What if I am always_ _going to be alone? _she thought to herself, angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Maybe Booth was mistaken she thought to herself suddenly. Maybe this was some jealousy thing…. or something, she considered. _Why would Booth be jealous?_ She considered, frowning. _Simply his alpha male tendencies taking over…?_

Standing abruptly, she strode to her computer, and looked up the address of this Mark Tilseth person Booth claimed David really was. Quickly finding the address, she jotted it down on a scrap of paper, and decided she was going to go and talk to him for herself. There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this.

Grabbing her keys, and neglecting to take her coat or cell phone, she slammed her door in a very satisfying way and jogged down the stairs to where her car was parked in the lot below the building.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth glanced at the clock on the dash of the SUV, it was pretty much time to get outta here, but he was worried about Bones. For the entire time he sat there and gazed up at her window, the light never came on, yet he didn't see her leave the building either. Nor did he see her car go by. Just as he was about to call to make sure she was okay, he noticed a sliver streak of a sports car go by, dangerously fast in this rain. _That was her car, and where the HELL_ _did she think she was going anyway?_ He thought angrily.

Putting his vehicle into drive, and accelerating as fast as conditions allowed, he finally caught up to her in traffic, attempting to stay a few car lengths back, so she didn't notice him following her. He knew she wasn't on the way to Angela's – that was in the other direction, and he also knew she wasn't going to the lab, because that too was the opposite way of where she was going. Well I am just going to see where she is going so damn fast in this weather before I check on her ex money stealing boyfriend he thought to himself grimly.

End ch. 7 - keep the reviews comin' guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the reviews and comments – I've appreciated them. Hope you've enjoyed this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about that guys – my computer didn't upload all the file. Hopefully you will like this chapter 8 better than the last one I loaded! – Riviera41797

Chapter 8

With a groan, Agent Booth suddenly realized where Bones was going. She was going to David's house. Swearing under his breath, he slowed down, allowing more cars to come between them. Unsure if he should proceed, and let her be alone there, or if he should go and make sure she was okay, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel a moment, as he slowed to a stop at the red light, the rain was still coming down hard, flooding the streets with water. The light turned green and he decided to check on her, there should be no chance that David was still there, but just in case, he told himself, he better check, she could be upset, and I may need to make sure she was okay to drive. Right. Okay to drive he assured himself.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance realized she was driving way too fast for the rainy conditions, especially in a small sports car, like hers. Pressing down on the brakes, and slowing slightly, she peered out the window, frowning slightly, seeking the address she'd found online for David she finally pulled into a tree lined quiet neighborhood. Large trees framed the road, and streetlamps lit the way.

After driving a few blocks, she found the house number, and turned into the driveway of a blue rambler. Pausing a moment to take in the details of the home, she noted that the grass was neatly trimmed, the blinds pulled tightly closed, no outdoor lights on that she could see, to indicate anyone was home, and no car at all in the driveway. She noted a mailbox with no name on it at the end of the driveway.

Getting out of her car, and walking slowly to the front door, ignoring how soaked she was getting from the rain as her blouse quickly began sticking to her like a second skin, she stood in front of the front door, unsure if she wanted to even find out what she feared. 'What if what Booth said is true?' she thought to herself.

Knowing there was only one way to find out, she lifted her hand to knock, and as she did so, the door swung open slightly, not having been pulled shut all the way. She pushed the door the rest of the way open, and called out hesitantly "Hello? Is anyone home? David?" crossing the threshold into the darkened house, her heart caught in her throat. The house was deserted. A few stray empty boxes lay scattered in the living room, and the cabinet doors of the kitchen were thrown open, a few dishes left behind. Obviously, someone had recently left here in a hurry. The only light illuminating the area was the light on above the kitchen sink, causing shadows to be cast everywhere.

Sinking down onto the floor, leaning on the wall, she put her head in her hands. It was true. What Booth said was true. David had never really wanted to be with her. It was all a game. He wanted her money, not her. 'What did I do wrong? How did I not see this?' she thought her throat constricting, fighting tears. 'Am I destined to be alone forever? What if no one will ever want to get close to me?' she thought miserably.

Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, and she wiped them away angrily, and rested her head in her hands, not wanting to go home to her empty apartment, which only illustrated the fact she was again, alone. Maybe what they said was true. She was better with the dead, and bones, than with people. A sob escaped her throat, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth pulled into David's driveway, behind Bones' small sports car. He noted the personalized plates were on her car he'd gotten her as a joke: BONES. He smiled slightly and continued around her car. 'At least she got here in one piece' he thought to himself, relieved. With the way she was driving, it was a miracle she didn't get pulled over, or get into an accident on the wet, slippery roads.

He could see the front door open, the house dark. They must have left the front door open, he surmised. Getting out of the SUV, he quickly approached the darkened rambler, trying not to get too wet in the downpour.

Wiping his face with his hand, and shaking the water from his hair, he walked through the front door, and immediately saw her, sitting against the far wall, her head in her hands. He knew she heard him, yet she didn't look up at him, as he slowly approached her still form, and stopped several feet away.

"Bones…" he began hesitantly, unsure how to proceed.

"Booth. You were right" it wasn't a question, it was a statement, she said in a hopeless sounding tone

"Bones, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

He walked over to where she was sitting, and gazed down at her. Her hair was enveloping her face; thick curled strands wet from the rain, obstructing his view of her eyes, her face. Stooping down, so he was on her level, he whispered "Hey…"

Parting her hair with his hands, and with his thumb and fingers he raised her chin, gently forcing her to look up into his eyes. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, and they spilled down her cheeks as her eyes met his. Mutely pleading with her eyes, she said nothing. Her face was slightly splotchy, suggesting recently shed tears.

He helped her to stand, and with his thumbs he wiped her tears away, and pulled her into an embrace. Her scent assaulted him; he inhaled slowly, reveling in it.

She sobbed into his shoulder, "Booth, what did I do wrong? I thought we were doing so well, I never even saw it, never even knew" she said, her shoulders shaking from the force of her sobs.

"Am I that cold, that unlovable? Am I destined to be alone forever? Is it true that I am only good with bones, with dead people?" she cried as if her heart were breaking

"I don't want to be alone forever Booth, I need to know I am desirable too," she said through her tears.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, and pushing her back, he looked into her watery eyes, his heart constricting in his chest at the sight of her, so hurt, so miserable.

"Listen to me Temperance, you are not cold, and you are a warm, loving person. Ask Angela, Zack, Dr. Goodman, Hodgins…. ask me" he said quietly, watching her reaction to his confession.

Her eyes widened slightly at his implication. Her mouth parted slightly, and without hesitating, he lowered his mouth to hers, taking possession of it, his tongue delving deep into hers, his hands slipped under her damp blouse, feeling her cool, smooth skin. She didn't fight him, as he'd feared, instead, she reacted to him, immediately.

He felt her hands wander up around his neck, into his hair. He'd wanted to do this for so long, and he'd been denying his feelings, not wanting to admit how he really felt about her, knowing it could jeopardize their partnership, and unsure how she'd feel in return.

Now feeling her physical response to him, he knew there was no question, his heartbeat quickened. He heard her breathing increase, as she started kissing him faster, and harder, a moan escaped her lips, and he felt his body respond to hers as well. He knew she felt his arousal against her. If he didn't stop now, he knew he'd take her right here on the living room carpet of David's house. This wasn't how he'd imagined their first time being. He knew he had to stop.

"Bones…" he mumbled between kisses

"Hmmm" she murmured back, not pulling away, her hands running down his back, nails digging into him, making his pulse rise.

Pushing her back, gently, he looked down at her, her lips swollen from their kisses, her face flushed, and passion burning in her eyes

"Not here, not like this…" he said to her. "Let's go…." He said, guiding her out the door

She stopped suddenly, embarrassed at what she just did. "Booth, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I guess I got carried away" she said embarrassed, looking down at her feet

He looked back at her and with his best charm smile said "Come on Bones, you know you couldn't resist me for long, could ya?"

Smiling slightly back at him, still embarrassed she said, "So we are okay then?"

"Okay? We are better than okay Bones. Lets see where this takes us, okay?" he said, gesturing between them

"Trust me Bones, if there is one thing you are not, its cold and uncaring, if your effect on me is any indication, you have nothing to worry about" he said, taking her hand again and leading her out the door.

Temperance smiled to herself. Maybe things didn't work out with David, but if what Booth said is true, and if what they just shared is any indication, things would prove to be very interesting in the weeks and months to come.

The End


End file.
